The Force That Bonds Us
by Forevermore Love
Summary: I saw a headcanon on Tumblr after I saw The Last Jedi about Ben chasing Rey through their force bond to try to get her to talk to him and this is what happened. I only intended on this being a one shot but I'm writing chapter 2 so I guess not. May be changed to Rated M later on. Cover photo cred: giadin-a.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He could feel her presence. He could feel her right next to him, even though she was a galaxy away. He could always feel her. At times he tried to call out to her through the bond that they shared, but she always ignored him. Most of the time he would just watch her, watch her talk to his mother, they seemed close. It gave him peace, knowing they both had someone to talk to. Why he felt that way, he could not admit.

Rey woke up in her bed in the middle of the night one night, not able to sleep. Getting out of bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked the halls of the falcon to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Light years away, Ben felt her wake. Getting out of bed he stood to watch where she was going.

Rey paused for a moment, noticing a dark figure out the corner of her eye. Hesitantly, she slowly turned her head, knowing full well that it was Ben. He was shirtless again. His dark hair disheveled looking like he had just woken up, Rey held his gaze for a moment before turning away without a word.

"Rey. Rey please, answer me dammit. Rey, would you just talk to me for a minute?" Ben begged as he exited his chambers to follow her down the halls of his father's ship.

She refused to look at him, not after what he did. Not after he betrayed her by staying with the First Order. Grabbing the pitcher out of the fridge, she poured herself a glass of water. Hopefully it would help calm her.

"REY!" Ben yelled, trying to get her attention. Rey jumped, dropping the glass and faintly hearing the glass break on her bare feet as she spun around to look at him. She glared at him, looking at him with the same hate she had for him after he killed his father.

"I will only talk to you once you leave them and come back to the light Ben, otherwise. LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that she turned and walked away to grab a towel to clean up the broken mess that he had caused. Ben sighed, not wanting to leave her. He grabbed the first aid kit that was hanging on a wall of the Falcon, walking over to her, he pulled out some things to tend to her scratched up toes. Rey looked over at him

"Ben stop." She said as she grabbed his wrist, electricity shooting through her soul. The pair locked eyes once again, the feeling of not being alone in the air like when they connected hands for the first time.

"Rey let me help you… Please." He looked at her, looking for her okay.

Rey closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Neither of them said a word as Ben gently cleaned up her scratched up toes, thankfully no glass had gotten directly into her skin. Once he was done, he opened his mouth to speak, Rey held up her hand

"I want you to leave… Please." She sighed as she looked away while tears welled up in her eyes.

Sensing her hurt, Ben got up and walked away without a word. Knowing that no matter what he said or did, he would not be able to change her mind. The second Rey was certain Ben was gone, she let the tears fall. Heartbroken once again.

* * *

 _One month later…_

Ben had not tried to speak to Rey for a month, since the night he made her break the glass on her feet. The Resistance had found a new base, from that he could tell. But where was the question. He suspected it was the island his uncle had inhibited for so any years. Rey hid it from him just like before. When he would go through their bond to see her, he would only see her, unless she was on his father's ship. That, he thought-no knew, was on purpose.

Rey spent most of her days training with her saber; she also spent quite a lot of time on the Millennium Falcon with The Resistance's favorite pilot Poe Dameron. Ben could sense that Rey liked him, how much he wasn't sure of. But he didn't like how much time they spent together, he could sense the pilot had a crush, could sense that his intentions were somewhat noble. But still, Ben's anger boiled every time Rey was with Poe. He should be the one making her laugh; it should be him that watched her train. Hell, he should be helping her train. It should be him she was walking the halls of his father's ship with, telling her stories about how he grew up on there. He should be in the cockpit with her, telling her about the first time Han taught him to fly and how he was on the Falcon the first time he realized he was force sensitive while he was playing catch with Chewbacca one day, and how excited Leia was about it.

The bottom line was, he should be with Rey. Not this nobody pilot who would never understand her, not the way Ben did. He missed her, he ached for her, and he hated himself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey shut off her saber after a morning full of training and went to her hut to freshen up. Once she was done, she headed to the Falcon to read some of the Jedi texts in peace. She still wasn't used to having so many people around, she had been on her own for so long. It was hard getting used to, having people that actually cared.

Turning the corner to walk into the commons area of the ship, Rey slowed down when she heard faint cries. Quietly looking, she saw Leia sitting at the table grasping a pair of dice dangling from a chain. Leia sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hello Rey." She smirked

"Oh. I didn't mean to-" Rey started

"Rey get over here, I want to talk to you." Leia patted the seat next to her. After a moment, Rey walked towards her

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat down.

"I never thanked you for what you did."

"What did I do?" Rey asked confused, she hadn't succeeded in anything she promised to do.

"You tried to bring him back. You refused to give up on him, and when that didn't work out you brought Luke back to me one last time." Leia grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

Tears welled up in Rey's eyes, saddened by everything. By Ben, by Luke's death, by everything that had happened in the past couple months.

"I- I tried to bring Ben back, I did. And when he killed Snoke I thought he would come with me. Leia I am so sorry, for everything." Rey cried.

A galaxy away, Ben went over plans on hunting down The Resistance with Hux and other commanders. A cold feeling washed over him, sadness. Rey- Rey was sad and he needed to find out why.

"Excuse me." Ben said before quickly walking away

"Ren! We're not done here!" Hux yelled after him. His words fell on deaf ears; Ben had to get to Rey.

Once he was alone in his quarters, Ben stood in front of his bed and closed his eyes, focusing on her, trying to get to her through their bond.

"Rey what's wrong?" He asked quietly

"Don't cry its okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." Ben's eyes shot open, he knew that voice, and it wasn't Rey's.

Turning around he saw Rey, she was on the Falcon with his mother. Feeling like he had been punched in the gut, he sat on the end of his bed and watched them talk.

"He didn't hate him," Rey looked up at Leia, "Ben didn't hate Han." Leia smiled sadly

"I know."

"What?" Leia laughed at Rey's confusion

"Ben adored Han; he wanted to just like him when he was a kid. He was always begging on to teach him to fly this piece of junk." The pair laughed

Ben sat there and listened to Leia's words, knowing she was right but angry at himself for silently admitting it.

"How did you know that?" Leia asked Rey.

Rey opened her mouth to answer but couldn't. Ben was here, he was behind them, watching them. Rey turned her head, instead of seeing the Falcon, she saw Ben sitting on his bed. He had his elbows resting on his legs as he smirked at her, glad he had finally got her attention.

"Rey, what are you looking at?" Leia asked, looking around Rey but seeing nothing

"He told me." Rey said turning back to the general.

"Who told you what?"

"Ben. Ben told me he didn't hate Han." Leia looked taken aback

"When on earth did he tell you that? After he killed Snoke?" Rey shook her head

"No."Leia looked down for a moment, playing with the pair of dice still in her hand.

Rey took the moment to look back, Ben was still there.

"Go away." Rey hissed

"I'm sorry?" Rey looked back at Leia

"Not you, sorry." Leia looked behind her, still seeing nothing or no one

"Rey," Leia looked at her curiously for a moment, finally understanding what was going on, she cocked her head to the side, "Are you talking to Ben?" Rey looked at her in shock

"No." She replied too quickly, Ben held back a laugh. Finding it amusing how Rey was trying to dodge his mother's questions.

"It won't work." Ben blurted out.

Rey stood up and walked towards him

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Rey yelled as he stood up to tower over her

"Rey stop." Leia slowly stood and walked towards the pair.

"Can you see him?" Rey questioned as she turned around

"Yes." Leia nodded

Ben froze, he hadn't seen his mother since- well he couldn't remember. Rey could sense his tension. He was going to bolt any second.

"If you were really here I would slap you so hard for the things you have done." Leia angrily said to her son, Ben scoffed

"I'd like to see you try, princess." He glared back at her as he used the nickname Han called her.

"Ben." Rey looked up at him in shock.

Ben looked down at her, ignoring his mother.

"You look good Rey, I'm glad you're okay. I think I should go." He exclaimed as he turned to leave

"No Ben, don't go yet," Rey grabbed his arm and spun him back around, "Please, just talk to her."

"I'm sorry Rey." Ben pulled his arm from her grasp and vanished, closing their bond off.

Rey sighed, looking at the now empty space where Ben was just moments before.

"Leia, I'm sorry that happened." Rey remarked as she turned towards the princess.

"Don't worry about it," She said with a wave of her hand, "He's too far gone Rey. We did what we could. If he comes back it'll be because he wants to. But, sadly I don't think that'll ever happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that day, Rey tried to contact Ben a couple times, in the hopes that he would come back, back to the light, back to Leia, _back to her._ But no matter what she tried, Ben would not respond. It was as if he had built up a brick wall to block her out, a wall that she could not break. Saddened by Ben's actions towards Leia, Rey thought it best to forget about him. She instead, kept herself occupied with her training. Leia supervised sometimes, but she mainly just watched in awe of how good of a Jedi Rey had become. Other times, Finn and Poe would cheer her on from a short distance not wanting to "End up looking like Kylo Ren!" as Poe put it after he found out that the scar on Ben's face was from Rey.

Ben was hostile. Furious with Rey for telling his mother about their bond, furious at both women for thinking he could just leave the First Order and come back like it was nothing. But most of all, he was furious that Rey was spending more time with that damn pilot and now that traitorous stormtrooper. He couldn't see them, they were always out of view but Rey would talk to them, call them by their names. But he only ever looked for a couple moments, just long enough to check up on her, make sure she was doing okay, never long enough for her to be able to stop what she was doing and start talking to him. He had built a wall up to let go. He needed to let the past die, even if Rey was a part of that past now.

* * *

Another month passed, and there was still no sign of the First Order anywhere. Luke's island was very well hidden, and the Resistance was more than grateful that they had never gotten the other part of the map that Poe had hidden in BB-8.

"Leia, we can't stay here forever. We need a plan, we need to fight." Poe nagged one day as he followed Leia along the island.

"Look Poe, none of our allies in the outer rims has answered our distress calls, there's nothing we can do. We need to just wait, we're safe here, and that's all that matters. I am trying to figure things out but I'm tired," Leia sat down on a rock and sighed, "Just give me some time. I know you're bored, Luke's X-Wing is in the water, go ask Rey to get it out so you can go fly around and shoot at nothing okay?" Poe nodded and helped her stand up.

Leia swayed and stumbled back, Poe quickly grabbed her by the elbow to steady her

"Whoa, you okay general?"

"Yes. I'm just tired, a lot has happened lately. I'm gonna go lay down in my hut for awhile." She silently tapped Poe on the arm, a silent thank you for his help.

Rey was closing down the Falcon for the night so she and Chewie could go to bed without a Porg setting any alarms off in the middle of the night. She heard footsteps approaching, turning her head she saw Poe

"Hey Rey." Poe smiled at her warmly

"Hey there, what's up?" She asked, leaning on a wall of the ship

"Leia said that Luke had an X-Wing in the water, she said you could get it out for me?" He explained, Rey nodded

"Yeah, it might take awhile, but yeah I can do it." She smirked

"Thanks, I've never gone this long without flying before." Poe laughed

"Actually, have you seen Leia today? I need to talk to her about something." Rey questioned

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier this afternoon; she was tired and said she was going to lie down. But that was hours ago." Poe said worriedly

"Why do you say it like that? Is something wrong?" Rey stood up straight, no longer relaxed. Not Leia, please, not Leia.

"Well, she was kind of stumbling around, it was weird. I have never seen her like that." Poe remarked as Rey headed to leave the Falcon to check on her.

Rey headed to Leia's hut that she had been staying in since The Resistance had come to the island. When Rey told Leia that it was the hut Luke used to sleep in, Leia deemed it her hut, saying it made her feel closer to Luke.

Rey took a deep breath before knocking on the door, there was no response. She tried again, more forcefully this time, still nothing. Dread filled Rey's soul.

"Leia?" Rey asked quietly as she opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping general. Or at least she hoped she was sleeping.

"Leia," Rey gently shook her shoulder, "Leia can you hear me?" Rey shook her harder, scared that she was not waking up.

Getting on her knees to kneel next to the bed, Rey reached over to check Leia's pulse with a shaky hand. There was not heartbeat.

"No. No Leia, please no." Rey cried, shaking the former princess' body in the hopes to wake her. But all was lost, Leia was no more.

Getting up to get Finn and Poe, Rey ran down from the hut to find them. No one knew about her, what were they going to do?

"Finn! Poe! Help!" Rey cried, tears streaming down her face as she searched for them in the dark.

Finn turned his head towards the cries of help and saw Rey running towards him

"Rey what's going on?" Finn questioned as Rey ran into his arms shaking and crying

"Hey, what's wrong?" Poe asked Finn as he came out of his hut with two beers in his hands

"I'm not sure," Finn shook his head, "Rey, what's wrong? You need to tell us what has you so upset." Finn wiped tears from her red cheeks

"Here, sit down Rey and tell us what's wrong." Poe wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her down to sit on a rock.

Taking a deep breath to calm down enough to explain, Rey told the men how she went to go find Leia and told them what she found

"Rey, what are you saying…?" Poe questioned

"It's Leia, she's- Leia's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It means so much to me, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **-Emily**

Chapter 4

Sorrow and sadness; that is all Rey had felt for the past three days. Poe and Finn made a makeshift casket out of a small wooden boat that they had found on the edge of the island. The remaining members of the Resistance were shocked and heartbroken upon hearing of their leader's death. Many questions were asked as to what caused Leia's unexpected death but the only plausible answer that made sense was that Leia was tired of the losses, she lost her son to the dark side, and he then killed his father, her Han that she had loved for so long. The Resistance was crumbling, and to top it all off her brother was now dead too.

Rey had found an old black dress on the Falcon that went down to her knees. Feeling exposed, she put on some black pants to cover her legs. Taking her hair out of her usual buns, she decided to put her hair in a simple braid. She sighed as she looked at her appearance in the fresher mirror one last time, unbelievably heartbroken that she had to say goodbye to Leia.

* * *

Ben was getting out of the shower when he felt her crying. Quickly changing into black pants and a thin white shirt, Ben paced back and forth in his room as he tried to get through to her to see what was wrong.

About to give up and close off his mind, he felt cool air on the back of his neck. Turing, he saw Rey with her back to him. She was dressed in all black and her hair was in a braid, he walked to her to stand next to her. Looking at her face, he saw tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Rey what's wrong?" Ben only saw Rey, her surroundings still hidden from him. Rey looked up at him, her face red and puffy

"Ben I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do, it was too late." She explained through her tears

"What are you talking about? Rey what happened," Ben looked past her, finally seeing her surroundings. She was outside; the traitor that was with her in the forest was standing next to her "What the hell is he doing here?" Ben asked, anger starting to boil up. Rey looked to her right, seeing Finn

"You can see him?" Rey was scared, not daring to look at Leia in her casket, hoping she could prolong this as long as possible.

"Yes," Ben looked around at her surroundings, seeing the island from her dreams, "This s the island Skywalker was on." He didn't have to ask, he already knew.

"Ben there's something you need to know." Rey couldn't hide this from him, it was too important.

"Rey, why are you crying? Tell me." Ben pressed as he saw firelight bouncing off Rey's face.

"Ben, it's your mother." Rey cried as she looked at his face, expecting him to leave at any second

Ben finally looked forward to see what Rey was crying about. It was his mother, she was in a casket. She looked as if she was sleeping, but Ben had seen enough dead bodies to know when someone was gone. Her hair was in two buns, one on each side of her face and she was dressed in white robes, she looked at peace. Ben watched as Poe and Finn grabbed two torches and lit her casket on fire, the boat going up in a roaring blaze.

"What happened?" Ben's voice cracked as he looked down at Rey, holding back his own tears.

"We're not really sure. She went in her sleep, so she didn't feel any pain. I found her." Rey explained quietly, surprised he was still here, surprised that he wasn't throwing a fit.

Rey could feel his pain and turmoil, it was indescribable. The conflict in him was stronger than ever, he was filled with regret, she could feel it.

Ben looked at the flames, thinking back on his childhood. Flashes of memories came to the surface. Han teaching him to fly the Flacon, Chewie giving him piggy back rides around the ship as Han worked on it. Leia telling him stories of the Rebellion as bedtime stories, and Luke handing him his green light saber, letting him use it for the first time. None of that mattered now, everyone single person he ever cared about was dead, except her.

Without hesitation, Rey reached for Ben's hand. Their fingers intertwining, like that's how they were meant to always be. Ben looked down at their hands, her small hand fitting in his so perfectly; a sad smile crept on his face.

"You're not alone." Rey breathed as she watched him

"Neither are you." Ben replied, looking up at her face as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Tears rolled down Rey's face, but they were no longer because of Leia's death.

"Come to me Rey. I need you," Ben pleaded as he looked into her eyes, into her soul, "I don't want you coming here, let's meet somewhere so it can be just us. I know of a perfect planet that you would love. Rey… Please." Ben got down on one knee, holding her hands in his. Looking up at her begging her to leave and come to him.

Rey sighed, her brain screamed at her, telling her no and that it was wrong; reminding her that he was the enemy and that he would never change his dark ways. But her heart was screaming louder, telling her to go be with him, away from it all. Away from the First Order and the Resistance where they could just be Ben and Rey, two people that were desperately lonely and two people that only understood each other. She was thinking, no hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe Leia's death had been the wakeup call he had needed to finally come back to the light, _back to her_.

Rey looked towards the flames once more, somehow thinking Leia could help her one last time. Looking back down at Ben she sighed

"Where do I go?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're doing what?!" Finn yelled as Rey packed up her things the next morning

"Finn please don't, I need to do this. The Resistance needs his help." Rey argued with him

"Rey this is Kylo Ren we're talking about, he killed Han! His own father, he would've killed Luke and he almost killed me," Finn shot back, astounded by Rey's decision to go find him, "Look, you got lucky when he killed Snoke but that's not going to happen again. Rey, why aren't you listening to me?"

"Because you're not listening to me," Rey screeched at him, annoyed that he was trying to get her to stay, "Finn I'm sorry, I have to do this and nothing you say will stop me from going to him." Rey hugged him goodbye before grabbing her things and heading to the Falcon.

"Rey!" Poe ran after her

"Don't you try to convince me to stay." Rey pointed at him

"No, I mean- I think you're insane but it's not my place. Here," Poe handed her a small object, "This is an emergency beacon, if you need us to come get you just press this button and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you Poe." She hugged him tightly, having come to value his friendship in the recent months

"Be careful Rey, Kylo Ren doesn't deserve you. Come back to us in one piece."

Setting the ship to the coordinates Ben had provided to her the night before, Rey handed the binary beacon Leia had given her to Chewie.

"If anything was to happen, and you need guys need me, Poe has an emergency beacon to contact me. If I need you, I'll do the same." Rey explained. Chewie replied with his usual grumbles, displeased that he was getting roped into taking Rey to Ben once again.

* * *

Once he saw that she was in the atmosphere of the planet, Ben showed Rey where to land the Falcon as he waited. Ben let out a deep breath, relieved that she had actually came.

Rey paused before exiting the ship, hoping she had made the right decision this time.

"Hello Rey." Ben was surprisingly relaxed

"If I'm making a mistake I need to know now before my time is wasted again." Rey remarked as she walked towards him, trying to hold up her façade that she didn't really care

"Rey, there is no one else here other than us and the people that live here. I told no one where I was going, I promise you." Ben said honestly, hoping it would calm her down

"And are we exactly?" Rey questioned, trying to relax as she looked around. The planet they were on was all green and simply breathtaking.

"Naboo. My grandmother lived here before she met my grandfather, she was the queen," Ben explained as they walked down the pavement, "From what I learned, the Jedi were ordered to protect her from assassination attempts, my grandfather was one of the Jedi sent to watch over her and they ended up falling in love."

"Your grandfather was a Jedi?" Rey looked up at him surprised

"You didn't know that? Before he was Darth Vader he was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Ben replied, surprised that it wasn't well known by now

"I- I didn't realize he was Luke and Leia's father. That's why you wanted to be like him, ' _as strong as Darth Vader_ ' you wanted to be just like your grandfather." Rey stopped, looking at him as he walked on before he realized she had stopped.

Ben turned to look at her. She was surprised; shocked even that he was related to such a powerful person.

"Rey, I was 24 when I finally found out, it's not like I grew up wanting to be like him. My parents were too busy with their own shit to pay attention to me, I was Force-sensitive and I had a voice in my head, telling me how great I could be, finish what he started." Ben explained as he walked towards her

"But Darth Vader died, how was he telling you all that?"

"By the time I realized it was Snoke, I was training with Luke. I wasn't going to turn, I was trying to fight it but then—''

"But then Luke came to your tent." Rey finished, finally understanding him. A scared little boy, desperate for attention, all on his own being manipulated by a monster and no one ever noticed until it was too late.

"Yes." Ben confirmed.

Rey sighed, tears in her eyes she closed the gap between them. Wrapping her small arms around his waist, she buried her head in his chest, breathing him in. Ben stood there for a moment, taken aback. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, it had been years. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. They stood there for what seemed like forever, Ben didn't want to ever let her go, she fit in his arms like that's where she should always be. Kissing the top of her head, Ben finally let her go

"Come. Let me show you where you'll be staying." Ben extended his hand out to her, Rey smiled warmly, taking it without hesitation.

"So does this mean you're a prince? I mean, with your grandmother being the queen?"

"Somewhat, she's no longer the queen. She died during childbirth, but my mother was the Princess of Alderaan. Obi- Wan Kenobi, another Jedi that looked after my grandmother, separated my mother and Luke so Vader couldn't find them." Ben explained as he looked down at her, watching her as they walked.

"Do the people here know who you are? Do they know you're Kylo Ren?" Rey questioned

"No one knows who I really am. Snoke didn't want anyone to know, and I'm sure my parents felt the same way." Ben replied

"So you're just Ben Solo then?" Ben looked down at his feet as they walked, still not used to being called by his birth name

"I guess so."

"Good, I like Ben better."

* * *

Ben had pull; whether it was by being Leia's son or by him using the Force, or both, Rey wasn't sure. He was able to get them a large suite with two bedrooms and separate bathrooms, Rey was surprised at how beautiful it all was, she was so used to living in the AT-AT she found on Jakku.

"Do you like your room? Ben asked as he leaned against the doorframe and watched Rey unpacked her things.

"Yeah, it's spectacular." Rey smiled

"Good," Ben nodded, "Rey, I didn't just ask you hear for nothing, I want your help."

"Ben no, I am not going to do this with you again." Rey started to arguing, knowing what he was going to say

"My whole family is dead because of this damn war. This needs to end."

"That's your fault. Han would still be alive if it wasn't for you." Rey shot back, instantly regretting it. Ben winced at the comment, knowing she was right.

"His death was necessary. I already explained that." Ben said coolly

"If you're going to do this back and forth between being Ben and being Kylo you can just stop. I will leave; I have no problems with going back to the Resistance if you're going to do this." Rey argued, wondering if she should pack up her things and call Chewie.

"Rey, I'm offering you a chance to change things. Will you help me?"

"I don't want to rule the galaxy. I shouldn't have even come here. I should've listened to Finn and Poe. I should've stayed with the Resistance." Rey shook her head at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the traitor and the pilot are lost without you." Ben sarcastically remarked

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything, forget I asked you here. Just go." Ben stalked off, slamming the door to his room loudly.

Rey sighed and shut her door quietly; lying on her bed she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes

"I made a terrible mistake." She muttered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rey got ready for bed without another word being exchanged with Ben after their earlier argument. After changing into some nightwear that Leia had given her, she pulled back the covers and relaxed into the big plush bed. It had been a long few months, and even though she was worried about Ben, Rey finally felt like she would get some decent sleep for the first time in her life.

* * *

Annoyed at the day going south, Ben got ready for bed in a huff. He paced and paced in his room, trying to figure out how to get Rey to understand his side of things

"It won't work." Ben turned towards the voice, confused at who the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" The tall man was in all black, his brown hair down to his shoulders; he had a blue glow around him.

The man laughed, "What Ben? Don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" Ben had his hand ready to grab his saber from the dresser from across the room

"Don't go grabbing for that, you don't need it. I'm here to help you."

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Ben glared, was this some trick Luke was playing on him from the great beyond?

"It's me, Anakin Skywalker." Ben's eyes grew wide at the revelation

"No…"

"Yes… I know I look different without the mask, but it's me." Anakin smirked

"Why are you here?" Ben sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in his grandfather

"You need to cut her some slack, she means well."

"Rey? No, I need her help and she isn't listening, she's…"

"Still holding on? No Ben, she's trying to save you. The dark side is not better, not if it means everything that matters to you. Believe me, I know. I lost Padme, and Luke and Leia because I was too power hungry, ruling the galaxy meant more to me than my family and look what happened. I killed Padme in a fit of rage, I didn't meet Luke and Leia until they were grown and I didn't know who they really were until it was too late. Don't make the same mistakes I did," Ben sat there and listened, Anakin's words hitting home, "You've already lost your family Ben, and you will never be able to get them back. Do you really want to lose Rey too? If you keep this up, you will; that I am certain of." Anakin pressed, hoping that he would be able to talk some sense into his grandson.

"So what should I do then? Destroy them and then go live on some planet for the rest of my life?"

"Well you could do that, or you could train the next generation of Jedi." Ben looked over at him with a raised eyebrow

"You really think I could do that?"

"You're not just a Skywalker, you're also a Solo. You can do anything you set your mind to; you have a lot of your father in you Ben, more than you realize. Han Solo was stubborn as hell, but when he was set on something, he did whatever he could to get it, and you of all people should know that I'm right."

"I can't do this without her."

"Then you need to tell her your plan. But first, you need to apologize." And with that, Anakin was gone, leaving Ben alone in his room once again.

* * *

Hours later, Rey was woken up by someone calling out her name repeatedly. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned on the lamp next to her bad and looked around the room; no one was there.

"Rey, are you awake?" It was Ben; he was trying to get to her through their bond.

"I am now," she replied with annoyance in her voice, "Why are you talking to me like this when you're in the next room?"

"Because… I'm sorry, and I didn't think you would let me in to apologize. I realize that I shouldn't be pressuring you to do the things I want, especially when they're the wrong choice." He admitted.

Ben looked to his left, seeing her in her bed, the bond tricking him into making it look like she was right next to him in his. Rey felt his presence, looking to her right she saw him in her bed, shirtless again.

"Could you put something on?" Rey sighed heavily, not as bothered by her clothing as she projected.

"I'm in bed." He relied exasperated.

"So? You couldn't have put a shirt on before trying to talk to me?" Ben groaned

"I'm trying to apologize here and you're making it extremely difficult. I'm sorry, for everything I've done since we met. Can you please forgive me?"Ben pleaded, leaning on his left elbow and cocked his head to the side as he watched her think.

"Yes, I forgive you. But where is this coming from? You don't seem like the type to admit when you're wrong." Rey giggled as she teased him

"Well I had time to do some much needed thinking. I want to be a better man for you Rey." He replied with sincere honesty.

"Why?" Rey turned onto her right shoulder to be face to face with him.

"Because I care about you Rey, more than you know." Rey gave him a sad smile, afraid to be excited about his confession.

He watched her face react to the admission, convinced she would be shutting him out within seconds. But then she smiled, it was small but it gave him hope, and it made his heart swell just like it did in the forest when she had taken his grandfather's saber out of the snow.

"I care about you too Ben." She finally said after what seemed like forever. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Ben smiled at her. It was a real smile, something Rey never thought she would ever see from him.

"Can I try something?" Ben asked

"What is it?" Rey asked nervously, hoping his confession wasn't another trick.

"Well, we've touched and held hand through this bond; it just makes me wonder what else could be done." Ben remarked

"Oh. Well I don't know, I've never really thought about it to be…" Rey wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Ben gently pressed his lips to hers, feeling the magnitude of the action. He pulled away to gauge her reaction, as he looked down at her closed eyes, he was finally convinced that Snoke didn't create this bond; he had only made it stronger. They were bonded, and they would've eventually realized it. That he was convinced of.

Rey had a small smile on her face, her eyes slowly opening, inviting him in. Sitting up slightly, Ben's hand went to the back of her head, pulling her in for another, deeper kiss. Rey sat up as well and put her hands on Ben's shoulders, pulling him in so she was flush against his chest. His tongue slipped out between his lips, silently asking her for entrance. Rey welcomed the action as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Ben pulled her into his lap, wanting to feel her in his arms, never wanting to let her go again.

After some time, the pair pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads on each other's as they caught their breath.

"That was…" Ben was speechless as he held her in his arms.

"I know." Rey breathed as she felt his erection on her thigh. She caressed his face, drawing him into another kiss. This kiss was slower, and everything she had secretly wanted since they touched hands.

"He might've strengthened this bond, but I don't believe he created this Rey. This bond, it's a Force Bond. You can't just create it because you want to, it just happens. There are old Jedi texts that Luke once showed me, before I started training; they say that Force Bonds are only created when two people truly understand each other. It usually happens between a Master and a Padawan," Ben tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and rubbed her cheek, "But I guess it could happen to anyone." Rey smiled, realizing she had a lot to learn about Ben still.

"Could you come in here? I need you Ben."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HERE WE GOOOOO! I hope you like this chapter, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! This story will now be Rated M!**

Chapter 7

Nervous. Nervousness seeped through their Force Bond; they hadn't been close like this since the throne room. Touching, feeling, wanting, it was all new to them. He was a monster, she said so herself. She was nothing, she had always known that, but she was something to him, as he was to her. It seemed like hours passed in the time she asked him to come to her room, but only a few minutes had passed. Ben knocked on the door, wringing his hands together as he waited for her to open the door up to him.

Rey's feet padded on the floor softly as she rushed to the door, putting her hand on the doorknob, she took a breath before opening it. Ben stood there, obviously nervous about being so close to her after his confession.

"Hi." Ben breathed out, a smile on his face as he looked down at Rey.

Rey smiled back as she stood on her tiptoes to pull him down for a kiss, their first real kiss, and it was perfect. Ben's arms wrapped around her waist as he swiftly picked her up bridal style to lead her to the bed.

He gently laid her down on the bed. His heart was racing; sure he had been with plenty of women, but none of them ever meant anything, he had just used them for a stress reliever, none of them were Rey, his beautiful and strong Rey, how he had ever lived without her was unfathomable.

Rey looked up at him, his mind was racing, and she could feel in through their bond. Rey got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Ben's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, one hand going to her hair as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled away for a moment, catching their breath as they looked at each other for reassurance

"Rey are you sure about?"

"Oh shut up," Rey shook her head slightly as she started to kiss down his neck, down the scar she had given him, "I'm so sorry Ben." She breathed as she kissed to the end of his scar that went down past his collarbone

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He replied as he picked her face up in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "You did what you needed to do, I don't fault you for that, I never have." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he kissed her softly, cradling her head in his hand gently.

Pushing the straps of her nightgown down, he kissed down to her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin that led to her breasts. His hands fall down to her waist, slowly going to the bottom of the nightgown, wanting to remove it and have his way with her finally after all this time, but he's still too worried. Worried that this is a beautiful dream and that if he goes too far he'll wakeup, worried that this isn't a dream and that she'll change her mind and leave him once again, he can't lose her, not now. Not ever.

"I never thought the great Kylo Ren would be so nervous about taking a women's gown off." Rey teased, smiling into his hair.

Ben looked up at her, blushing slightly "This is a first for me, I've never cared about someone I've had sex with, I've never cared about anyone to be honestly, just you."

Rey bit her lip and smiled "I like the sound of that," She brushed his hands away from the hem of her gown and removed it, completely bare in front of him, "But I would like something a lot more." She looked up at him as her hands went to his pants, undoing the laces.

Ben dipped his head down to capture her lips in a heated kiss, dying of anticipation as she undid his pants and wrapped her small hand around his hardened dick. Ben stood back, taking his pants off completely. His body hovered over hers as she lay back onto the bed as he kissed up her legs, one after the other, going nowhere near where she needed him the most. He kissed up her body; paying special attention to her breasts as she wiggled around underneath him, Rey raked her nails across his back as he bucked her hips into him to give him an idea. Ben went to her neck next, planning on loving her with everything in him, wanting to take his time.

"Ben I need you, now." Rey finally remarked, short of breath from being so frustrated.

Ben laughed, "Someone's inpatient isn't she?" He teased as he lined himself up with her entrance, getting the tip of his dick wet with her juices before going in.

Rey gasped and grabbed at his shoulders and he inched his way in. Ben went slow, not wanting to hurt her. It had occurred to him at this moment that this was possibly her first time.

"Rey, you've done this before right?" He asked as he stopped and looked down at her

"Yes, it's just been a long time," Rey nodded, not wanting him to stop, "I'm okay Ben, I promise." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he continued.

Soon enough, they built up a rhythm, slow and sensual at first but turning animalistic quickly, the months of frustrations of not being with each other having taken a toll on each other. Rey wrapped her legs around Ben's waist taking him deeper inside her, her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Ben's hand roamed her body as he held her, wanting to memorize every curve of hers, scared that she would disappear right in front of him, he kissed her deeply, their tongues battling for dominance.

Rey's body started to shake, she could feel the heat building up in her abdomen, Ben's hand went down to her clit, drawing lazy circles with his thumb to finish her off, determined for her to come before he did. Rey saw stars as she came, screaming Ben's name as a mantra as she came down from her high, Ben furiously thrusted into her, drawing out her orgasm as he came inside her, filling her up with him warmth.

Their breath slowed as they came down from their highs, still inside her, Ben looked down at Rey, making sure she was alright.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, brushing hair off her sweat covered forehead

"I'm more than okay, I'm perfect." She happily replied as she ran her hands up his arms.

Leaving a quick peck to her lips, Ben got out of bed to go get a washcloth from the fresher to clean her legs up. Throwing the used cloth to the side, Ben laid next to her, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Rey admitted after a few minutes of content silence.

"We can stay here as long as you desire to my love." Ben replied as he watched her play with a loose string on the duvet.

"What if the First Order finds the Resistance? What then?" Rey looked up at him, searching for the answer she wanted, they were still on different sides, he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and she was the last Jedi, the Jedi that saved the Resistance from him.

"We have a lot to discuss, but let's leave that for morning. Tonight let's just be Ben and Rey." He said before he pulled her into a kiss, and she was more than happy to comply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rey woke to sunlight shining in her eyes, stretching out on her stomach, she quietly yawned. Looking to her right was Ben, still fast asleep. He looked peaceful, a look she had never seen on him before. He also was on his stomach, one arm outstretched to her. She must've rolled out of his grasp at some point in the night; Rey got up on her side and watched him sleep for a few moments before lightly kissing his cheek, fingers ghosting over his back as she drew lazy images on his skin. She didn't want to ever leave this planet; she felt an overwhelming sense of being at home on Naboo, even more when she was with Ben. Rey got up quietly to use the fresher, wanting to hurry back before he woke up.

She smirked as she tiptoed back to the bed, tired of being the only one awake. She quietly crept up Ben's long body to plant wet kisses up his spine, quietly giggling when he started to stir.

"What are you laughing at?" Ben laughed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing at all." Rey smiled coyly as Ben rolled onto his back, Rey straddling him as he sat up to kiss her.

"How'd you sleep?" He questioned as he smiled up at her

"Surprisingly well, I think that's been the first time my whole life that I hadn't woken up out of worry of being attacked." Rey remarked honestly

"Even on the island with the Resistance?"

"Yeah, I was always worried that you could see where we were and that I'd wake up to the First Order killing everyone." Ben nodded in understanding

"Other than when you were on the Falcon and my mother's funeral, I never saw the island. Even if I had, I probably wouldn't have told anyone. Maybe before Snoke died, but not now." Ben reassured her, not wanting her to think she was being used.

Rey kissed him then, not wanting to talk anymore. Ben wrapped her tightly in his arms, ready to make her his once again, she moaned into his mouth, loving the feel of his lips on hers. Rey awkwardly sat up as he threw back the duvet he was under. Sinking down onto his length, Rey took him in deeply, hissing at the contact at first, still not used to being stretched out. After a few minutes of her riding him, Ben rolled her onto her back, thrusting into her once again…

* * *

Almost three months passed, Ben and Rey spent their days getting to know each other, avoiding the elephant in the room. Rey had heard updates from Finn and Chewie every so often, nothing major to report thankfully. Finn always asked when she was coming back, her answer was always soon. She hadn't planned on staying with Ben for so long, it just ended up happening, their days had ran into each other. Neither of them had felt this kind of peace in so long, if ever. It was intoxicating. Ben sent reports to Hux every week, always lying about what he was doing, thankfully Hux believed him, for the time being.

Rey was getting out of the shower one day as she heard Ben talking to someone, peeking around the corner to the living area, Rey saw Ben talking to Hux over a hologram

"…I will return as soon as I can, Naboo is a rich planet that we can profit off of Hux. I just need more time to negotiate some deals." Ben explained as he paced back and forth

"Why Naboo? It's almost an Outer Rim planet." Hux replied confused

"Exactly, and General Organa is the biological daughter of their deceased queen. So if we get to them first and turn them, our army will be big enough to destroy what is left of the Resistance once and for all after we find them. I am almost there, I will let you know when I have more information." Ben explained before he hung up on Hux.

"What was that about?" Rey asked

Ben turned around to look at her; she was in nothing but a short towel, her dark brown hair still dripping from the shower.

"Nothing my love, just lying to Hux again." He replied as he kissed her forehead

"But you were talking about your mother," Rey looked up at him, "The First Order doesn't know about her dying, do they?"

"No," Ben shook his head as he sat down on the couch, running his hand through his hair, obviously stressed about the situation, "And I don't want them knowing, not yet." Rey sat down next to him

"What was that thing about an army?"

"Oh that, that was actually the only truthful thing I said. I am recruiting Naboo's army to fight, just not to fight for the First Order." Ben explained

"They're going to help the Resistance?" Rey smiled

"Yeah, I'm almost done convincing them. Actually, the current queen is my mother's cousin Ryoo. She's older than my mother was, but she's a good leader, which is why I'm having such a hard time convincing them, she doesn't want her people to die." Ben remarked

"I don't blame her for that, the Resistance hasn't had many victories lately, and no one exactly wants to support the loser." Rey sighed

"No, not at all…" Ben agreed. Rey kissed his cheek; her lips lingered on his skin before standing

"I'm going to go change." Ben watched her walk away, unbelievably happy that she was still here with him.

Later that night, after going to bed, Rey woke up nauseous. Feeling like she was going to vomit, she ran towards the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. This went on for another three days, vomiting at random times and being extremely tired. Ben finally dragged Rey down to the medical bay on the island, worried that she was still so sick.

"Ben I'm fine, it's probably just something I ate." Rey sighed as he walked her to the building

"Rey it can't be anything you've eaten. You've been puking for days and have hardly eaten." Ben threw back annoyed, worried about her.

The droids ran tests on her while Ben waited in the waiting room. He paced back and forth, wondering how long it took to diagnose a simple stomach bug. He was about to go in there and demand to know what was going on until he heard the door open, Rey walked out, face pale.

"Rey what's wrong?" He quickly walked up to her, worried that something was seriously wrong.

"No, it's nothing. It's- it's nothing Ben, I'll be okay." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Rey I can tell something's wrong." Ben pressed as they walked back into their current home.

"Do you want kids?" Rey turned around to face him

"Uh- I don't know? I've never really thought about it, why?" Ben replied, confusion written all over his face

"I was just-"

"Wait… Rey, are you pregnant?"

"What would you do if I was?" She meekly asked as she wrung her hands together, nervous about his answer.

Ben laughed, smiling as he walked up to her and lifted her off her feet, hugging her tightly.

"Are we going to have a baby?" He asked, taking her in, looking for signs of her showing

"Yes." She giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Rey, you have made me so extremely happy. I love you." Ben confessed.

"You do?" Rey looked up at him, never hearing those words said to her before.

"Yes, I love you so much Rey."

"I love you too Ben."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, I've had a lot going on and I had huge writer's block for awhile. But here's chapter 9, enjoy!**_

Chapter 9

" _I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it and kills, his true enemy!" Snoke bellowed as Ben ignited his blazing red saber, running Rey through, just like his father. Rey's face contorted in pain before her lifeless body collapsed, Snoke's laughter being the last thing she heard before she died…_

Rey shot up gasping for air, covered in a cold sweat, shaking from fear.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Ben woke up, concern in his voice

"Nothing," Rey sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Just a bad dream is all." She shook her head and looked to her left at Ben and gave him a small smile.

"What was the dream about?" Ben asked

"Jakku." Rey said quickly. Ben could feel something was wrong through their bond, she was hiding something.

"You're lying, I can feel it," Ben pressed as he tucked a hair behind her ear, "What was your dream about?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Rey sighed, knowing he wouldn't drop the subject until she told him the truth.

"We were in the throne room with Snoke, and- and you didn't kill him… you killed me instead." Rey looked at him, a tear silently rolling down her cheek. Ben nodded in understanding, he kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"You were never going to be killed in that room, the moment we touched hands in that hut I had planned to kill him. From that moment on, you were all that mattered to me." Rey looked up at him in shock.

"I was?" Ben chuckled lightly at her

"Yes Rey. Why is that so surprising?"

"I just- I've never had someone care for me like you do, it's not that I'm surprised, I'm just not used to it. It's a very unfamiliar area for me, all of this is," Rey explained as she held his hand, "But I know you love me, I haven't doubted that ever since you told me, and I love you too Ben, more than you will ever know." She kissed him then, reaffirming what she had just said.

Ben's hand cupped the back of her head lightly as he deepened the kiss, his heart swelling in his chest at her profession of love. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her more passionately, his need for her growing. The pair discarded their sleepwear quickly, Ben peppered her neck with wet kisses as she pumped his growing length in her hand, he groaned on her skin as her grip tightened around his cock.

"You're a fucking tease." He smirked as he positioned himself at her dripping entrance, slicking his cock up with her juices before entering her warmth.

"You're one to talk." She breathed out as his fingers circled her clit as she slowly rode him. He laughed lightly as he held her in his arms, loving the feel of her body against his.

"I love you Rey."

"I know." She replied as she gave him a longing kiss.

* * *

Back on Ach-To, Poe and Finn struggled to rebuild the Rebellion without Leia. The remaining survivors of the cause helped in any way then could, but due to their location, there were no accessible weapons to help them if the First Order showed up.

"Poe, we need to talk," Finn approached the pilot one day as he was going over old battle plans, "We need someone to leave and get volunteers and supplies. You know I'm right." Poe sighed as he looked up at the former stormtrooper.

"I know, there's nothing else we can do. We're sitting ducks," Poe shook his head in frustration, "We need Leia back dammit. I can't lead these guys, I have no idea what to do."

"You can lead us, and you will. We just need a little help first, that's all." Finn reassured his friend. Poe nodded, knowing he was right.

"I'll go look for volunteers and supplies, I'll take Luke's old X-Wing. Can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?" Poe asked as he gathered some things together for his journey.

"Of course, just make sure you come back in one piece okay?" Finn hugged the pilot goodbye.

"Yeah yeah, hey BB-8," Poe yelled for the small bot, happy beeps greeting the pair, "Look after Finn for me, got it?" Poe patted BB-8's head as the bot beeped back at him, agreeing to do what was asked. Finn and BB-8 followed Poe to the X-Wing, Finn hugged Poe one last time

"Be careful Poe and come back with some fighters." Finn remarked as Poe got into the ship.

"You know I will." Poe smirked, waving to his friends as the ship took off.

* * *

Poe returned three weeks later, his X-Wing coming into the planet's atmosphere at lightspeed. Landing roughly, Poe got out of the ship quickly, half a dozen ships following his actions.

"FINN. FINN WHERE ARE YOU?" Poe yelled, worry etched in his voice. Finn and Rose came out of one of the huts

"Poe, you're back." Finn remarked happily as he saw all the people Poe was able to recruit.

"Finn, we don't have time. They found us, the First Order is on their way here. Right now."


End file.
